Le journal de Jessica Laurier
by FireKatniss2468
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille de 13 ans, Jessica Laurier. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les livres d'India Desjardins, Le journal d'Aurélie Laflamme. Jessica va-t-elle réussir à survivre l'adolescence sans se faire humilier une centaine de fois? Une histoire hilarante, si vous aimez les livres drôles et du genre écrit en journal, lisez cette histoire!
1. Chapitre 1

Le journal de Jessica Laurier

**Salut! C'est la première histoire que j'écris sur FanFiction, et j'espère que cette histoire va être une réussite! Donc comme je l'ai mentionné, cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les livres d'Aurélie Laflamme (mais je ne copie pas India, et c'est elle la meilleure à écrire des livres du genre d'Aurélie Laflamme, bien sûre, et c'est elle mon idole!). Donc l'histoire va être racontée de cette façon. Dans chaque chapitre, ça va raconter environ une semaine de la vie de Jessica (sauf le premier chapitre, qui va seulement raconter une journée de la vie de Jessica, car le premier chapitre est constitué d'avantages de descriptions des personnages, donc le premier chapitre est moins drôle que les autres chapitres). Et dans chaque semaine il y aura des jours. Parfois, dans différents chapitre, vous allez voir deux genres de guillemets, " et », mais ça signifie la même chose. Vous allez mieux comprendre quand vous allez lire l'histoire. Donc tous ceux qui sont des fans d'Aurélie Laflamme, lisez cette histoire, commentez (review) et notez favoris! Et désolé pour les quelques erreurs, s'il y en a.**

**Mercredi 26 décembre 2012**

Je me réveille le matin du 26 décembre 2012. Je regarde à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Dehors, je vois des enfants qui jouent joyeusement dans la neige fraichement tombée, pendant que d'autres gens emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements chauds promènent leur chien. Quelle belle journée! Je me présente, Jessica Laurier. J'ai 13 ans et ma fête est le 8 août, donc j'adore l'été! J'habite au Saguenay, dans la province du Québec dans le Canada (en Amérique du Nord). J'adore les sports, surtout le soccer. Je suis autant artistique que musicale. J'aime aussi lire, surtout les livres de suspense, mais pourtant je ne suis pas un génie à l'école. J'adore ma famille et mes amis. À l'école, je suis un peu populaire, mais je souhaiterai être une des filles les plus populaires. Je fais de mon mieux. Et, la cerise sur le gâteau… je suis la reine des gaffes. S'il y a un verre d'eau près de moi, il vaudrait mieux l'éloigner avant que je le renverse. Je suis drôle et bouffante, donc je peux faire des blagues même pendant des moments tristes/traumatisants. Par contre, je ne suis pas très bonne à réconforter les gens. J'ai une meilleure amie, son nom est Karen. Elle est TRÈS timide. Elle aime lire et, comparé à moi, elle est très bonne à l'école. Mais elle haït les sports. Elle aime aussi écrire. Karen adore la musique, et elle joue la trompette. Elle a un style de vêtements très particulier. Elle est toujours à la mode, et elle porte toujours du linge de couleur « flashy ». Des chandails, des jupes, des pantalons, et pleins d'autres genres de vêtements. Elle est aussi très créative (comme moi). Ma meilleure amie est une fille discrète et généreuse. Elle est perfectionniste, c'est-à-dire tout doit être parfait avec elle (un de ses défauts que je n'aime pas particulièrement, mais je dois vivre avec). Elle a des yeux verts et des longs cheveux lisses blonds. Elle est mince et très grande. Revenons à moi.

Je suis aussi très compétitive, surtout dans les sports. Je viens juste d'apprendre récemment que je suis très compétitive, quand Karen m'a dit au cours d'éducation physique de la semaine passée que j'étais un peu violente (ex : pousser, mais pas fort) et compétitive au cours. J'ai rétorqué : « C'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas compétitive! » et là pendant qu'on jouait au ballon-panier, j'ai réalisé que je poussait un peu les gens. Donc à la fin, je lui ai avoué qu'elle avait raison (j'haïs avouer mes erreurs, c'est comme si tu perdais une bataille). Donc parfois je peux être un peu brutale. J'ai une grande bouche, donc parfois je dis (et fais) des choses sans y penser. Mais je suis gentille et j'aime aider les autres (comment peut-on être brutale et gentille en même temps? Demande ça à ma personnalité). Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention (c'est à ce moment que je fais le plus de gaffe et que je m'humilie, stupide cerveau). Moi, mon style de mode, c'est les vêtements de sports. Je porte presque toujours des t-shirts et des pantalons de jogging. Il y a seulement moi et une autre fille à l'école qui a ce style de vêtements (je vais vous parler d'elle plus tard). J'ai des cheveux bouclés bruns qui me vont vers le milieu de mon dos et des yeux pétillants qui sont de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Je suis de taille moyenne, et je suis un peu mince. Maintenant, retournons à ce matin du 26 décembre.

Je regardais dehors en pensant : « J'aime plus l'été. La plage, la nature, l'eau, le soleil. Mais je dois vivre avec le fait qu'il y a quatre saisons et non une (malheureusement). C'est tannant que quand tu va dehors pendant l'hiver, tes pieds deviennent trempés. Argh! ». Il est 10h00 (je fais souvent la grasse matinée. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit être à l'école à 8h30. C'est beaucoup trop tôt! Et à quoi ça sert d'être une personne qui fait la grasse matinée si tu peux seulement le faire deux fois par semaine? L'école te prive d'être toi-même!), donc je descends en bas pour prendre mon déjeuner. Rendue au premier étage, je vois mon frère, Jean, assis à la table de la cuisine en train d'attendre pour son déjeuner. Il est mon vrai frère et nous avons les mêmes parents (parfois mes amis me demandent si Jean est mon vrai frère, car j'ai une belle-mère, je vais vous parler d'elle plus tard) Jean a 7 ans et il est détestable. Il me copie tout le temps et il me met toujours dans le trouble. Lui est bon à l'école, donc mes parents me comparent toujours à Jean quand c'est à propos de l'école. Mais par contre il n'est pas du tout athlétique, donc mes parents le comparent à moi quand c'est à propos des sports. Jean a des cheveux châtains courts et des yeux bruns foncés. Il me regarde et me tire la langue, ce que je lui fais en retour. Je vois ensuite mon père qui prépare le déjeuner, des crêpes aux fruits. Mon père s'appelle Blake Johnson. Celui-ci est très strict à propos de l'école (je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai de mauvaises notes, à cause que j'ai trop de pression). Il a 40 ans. Il adore les sports, surtout le baseball. Il travaille comme dentiste. Il fait un bon salaire, donc une fois à chaque deux années il apporte notre famille (Jean, ma belle-mère et moi) en voyage quelque part dans le monde. Mon père est parfois drôle, mais la plupart du temps sérieux. Il est calme et gentil. Il aime aussi aller à la plage et cuisiner. Il mesure environ 1 mètre et 75cm et il est costaud. Il a des courts cheveux noirs qui forment une courbe au dessus de son front. Il a les yeux gris. J'aperçois ensuite ma belle-mère Catherine.

Quand mes parents se sont séparés, mon père a commencé à fréquenter Catherine, car ils sortaient ensembles avant que mon père commence à voir ma mère (pas que mon père trichait sur Catherine, c'est juste qu'ils ont cassé avant que mon père commence à voir ma mère). Catherine mesure environ 1 mètre et 25 cm. Elle a des yeux bleus (perçant) et des cheveux bruns qui lui vont jusqu'aux épaules. Elle est mince. Elle est très sévère, mais parfois elle donne à moi et mon frère des petites surprises. Donc quand nous (moi ou mon frère) faisons quelque chose qui déplait à Catherine, celle-ci nous critique et nous chicane, et ça l'arrive soooouuuuvent. C'est aussi une maniaque de la propreté. Il faut que tout soit bien rangé, propre et que ça ne pue pas, sinon elle pique une crise. Par exemple, quand je reviens de mes pratiques et que mes pieds ne sentent pas bons (ben là, c'est normal qu'après que tes pieds suent et restent dans pendant une heure et trente minutes de temps dans la même paire de souliers, les pieds ET les souliers ne sentent pas très bons), elle dit : « Ça sent des p'tits pieds! », et là je pense : « Comme si toi tu n'as jamais pué des pieds! ». Une fois, quand je revenais d'une de mes pratiques de soccer, je suis allée dans ma chambre chercher des vêtements propres, car j'allais prendre ma douche. Quand je suis revenue dans ma chambre, ça sentait le « spray net » tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Ça m'a carrément insulté! Aussi, tu ne peux pas avoir de privation avec elle. Par exemple, quand tu es sur le bol de toilette et que tu as oublié de barrer la porte, elle entre sans cogner et sans s'excuser. Tellement impolie! Voici un autre exemple des choses qu'elle fait qui m'exaspère (et ne font pas de sens).

Une certaine journée, quelques semaines passées, je portais une paire de pantalons coupe-vent sport de marque « Adidas ». Je les ai porté pendant l'hiver car se sont mes pantalons préférés. Le tissu des pantalons coupe-vent n'est pas très épais et chaud, donc j'ai décidé de porter une paire de jeans sous les pantalons coupe-vent, pour que j'aie plus chaud. Quand je suis revenue de l'école en portant mes deux paires de pantalons, Catherine m'a vu et a dit : « Ils sont beaux tes pantalons! (elle ne les avait jamais vu, car c'était la première fois que je portais mon pantalon coupe-vent, et c'est ma mère qui me l'avait acheté) Portes-tu quelque chose dessous? ». Après que j'aie répondu: « Une paire de jeans », ma belle-mère a dit : « Bonne idée! De cette façon tu n'as pas froid. ». Ensuite j'ai répondu « oui » et je suis partie dans ma chambre. Quelques jours après, j'ai remis les mêmes pantalons coupe-vent avec une paire de jeans sous ceux-ci (sous les pantalons coupe-vent). Quand je suis rentrée dans la maison (je revenais de l'école, et Catherine ne me voie pas le matin, car elle est déjà partie au travail quand je me réveille), Catherine s'est exclamée : « Pourquoi portes-tu des pantalons coupe-vent, il fait très froid dehors! ». J'ai répondu : « Je n'avais pas froid, j'ai une paire de pantalons sous mon pantalon coupe-vent ». Ensuite, elle a répondu : « Tu portes une paire de pantalons sous tes pantalons coupe-vent?! C'est l'hiver, tu ne portes pas des pantalons coupe-vent sur un autre pantalon! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL! (c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait dit) ». Ensuite j'ai répondu, honteuse : « D'accord… », et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. La dernière phrase qu'elle m'a dit m'avait piqué au vif, et j'aurai voulu lui répondre : « Oh yeah? Ben peut-être que j'aime ça faire des choses pas normales et laisse moi faire ce que je veux! ». Mais à chaque fois, qu'elle m'apostrophe, je ne peux pas répondre par une réplique assassine, car une fois j'ai fais ça et elle à commencé à pleurer. Je n'aime pas blesser les gens, donc à chaque fois qu'elle me critique/chicane, je réponds par "oui" ou "okay". Mais crois-moi, à chaque fois que Catherine m'apostrophe, je pense à une réplique assassine. Donc quand j'étais dans ma chambre, j'ai pensé : « Je comprends pas. Pourquoi l'autre jour ça ne l'a dérangeait pas et qu'aujourd'hui ça lui a fait piquer une crise? Ça ne fait pas de sens! ». Donc j'ai tiré comme conclusion que les parents sont (parfois) incompréhensibles, et qu'il faut penser à des répliques meurtrières et non les dires, car sinon tu vas blesser (peut-être même faire pleurer, comme moi j'ai fais) tes parents.

Catherine travaille comme serveuse au restaurant de pizza de la ville. Bon, maintenant retournons au matin du 26 décembre.

Mon père me voit et me dit :

-Bonjour! As-tu bien dormi?

Je réponds :

-Si par bien dormi tu veux dire avoir crevé de froids toute la nuit et avoir fait deux cauchemars, alors oui, j'ai bien dormi.

Il me répond :

-Bien alors! Pourrais-tu aller au magasin acheter du lait? Il n'en reste plus pour faire les crêpes.

Je rétorque :

-Pourquoi moi? Après tout c'est toi l'adulte et c'est toi qui veux du lait. J'ai seulement deux travails : m'amuser et réussir à l'école. Aucun de ces travails n'est d'aller acheter du lait au magasin.

Mon père riposte :

-C'est vrai que c'est moi l'adulte, et cet adulte t'ordonne d'aller chercher du lait au magasin. De toute façon, tu réussis seulement la moitié de tes « travails » (ce n'est pas en m'insultant que je vais m'améliorer à l'école). Tiens, voici cinq dollars.

Je marmonne : « mui, mui, mui! » et je prends le billet de cinq dollars que mon père me tend. Je m'habille, je mets des souliers et un manteau, je sors de la maison et je commence à marcher vers le magasin (qui est à environ deux rues de chez nous).

En route vers le magasin, je pense à ma conversation avec mon père. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les parents se prennent pour des Dieux. Ils croient qu'ils ont toujours raison. Quand les parents argumentent sur quelque chose avec leurs enfants, ils ne nous laissent pas la chance de nous expliquer et de donner notre opinion. Comme s'ils s'en foutaient de ce que nous nous pensons. Soudain, pendant que je marchais, j'aperçois le gars pour qui j'ai le béguin. Il se dirige vers moi. J'essais de paraitre naturelle (mais c'est un peu compliqué, car je ne suis pas nécessairement la personne qui a le plus de facilité à paraitre naturelle). Arrivé devant moi, il me dit :

-Allo.

Je réponds maladroitement :

-Hum, euh… s-, salut… (et car je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, je continue la conservation en disant rapidement…) J'aime ton manteau.

Il rit et réponds :

-C'est le manteau de mon père! Le mien est au lavage. (nounoune, nounoune!) Ben, on se verra à l'école. Bye!

Je réponds faiblement :

-Bye…

Et il tourne les talons.

De retour chez moi (avec le lait), je pense : « C'était les deux meilleures minutes de ma vie! Mais maintenant il doit me trouver nounoune pour avoir cru que c'était son manteau et non celui de quelqu'un d'autre. J'agis toujours comme une nouille en présence de ce garçon! ». Le gars en personne se nomme Drake Leblanc. C'est le gars le plus populaire de l'école. C'est un sportif et son sport préféré est le ballon-panier. Il est gentil et amical. Drake est grand et costaud, il est aussi très bronzé et il a des courts cheveux blonds cendrés. Il a des yeux bleus et un sourire majestueux! Il n'a pas de copine (pourquoi? Ça c'est un mystère), mais je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour lui demander un rendez-vous. J'espère qu'un jour je vais réussir à lui demander de sortir avec moi (même si, je sais, c'est habituellement le gars qui demande à sortir avec la fille).


	2. Chapitre 2

**Jeudi 27 décembre 2012**

On est dans le temps des vacances de Noël. Deux semaines sans école! Le paradis! Dommage que ça ne dure pas indéfiniment (mais selon mon père, il est obligatoire d'aller à l'école, car il est obligatoire d'avoir une job plus tard si je ne veux pas vivre avec mes parents pour le reste de ma vie. O.k., je dois m'améliorer à l'école si je ne veux pas être une retardée qui vit avec ses parents!) . Les vacances sont du 22 décembre (un samedi) au 6 janvier (un dimanche, l'école recommence le lendemain). Je passe une semaine avec mon père et l'autre semaine avec ma mère. Je vais chez ma mère demain soir.

En ce moment, c'est l'après-midi et je regarde des vidéos sur Youtube. Quand t'es une fille qui n'aime pas particulièrement l'hiver, tu es pognée dans ta maison. Je n'ai vraiment rien à faire. Soudain, vu qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison (Catherine et papa sont partis au magasin et Jean est chez un de ses amis), je décide d'aller "explorer" la maison (ça parait vraiment que je n'ai rien à faire). Je me dirige vers la salle de bain (pas que je veuille "explorer" cet endroit, c'est juste que je dois vraiment aller au p'tit coin). Il. N'y. A. Vraiment. Rien. À. Faire.

C'est le soir et je suis en train de manger mon souper. Des patates pilées avec une cuisse de poulet, du brocoli (dégueu) et des carottes (crues). Le brocoli est dégueulasse. C'est pendant les moments que je suis forcée de manger de la nourriture que je n'aime pas que je souhaiterai avoir un chien. Pourquoi certains légumes goûtent horrible, pourquoi le brocoli ne goûte pas comme les patates frites? Je crois que si les légumes goûtant le vomi (comme le brocoli) auraient un goût artificiel, les gens auraient plus tendance à manger plus santé. Je suis tellement intelligente que j'ai inventé un nouveau produit! (à moins ça l'a déjà été inventé? On s'en fout!) (et pourtant, je ne suis pas capable de retenir la racine carré de certains nombres. Mon cerveau fonctionne vraiment mal, peut-être que je devrai voir un psychologue à propos de cela…) J'ai soudainement envie de tanner mon frère (c'est comme si mon cerveau m'ordonnait de taquiner Jean. Parfois, mon cerveau n'est pas si mal que ça), donc je lui demande: "Veux-tu une carotte? (Jean haït les carottes, qu'elles sont cuites ou crues)". Et il me répond: "D'accord (il ne pouvait pas refuser, probablement à cause de son orgeuil gros comme Saturne)" et il prend la carotte que je lui tends. Mon frère regarde le légume comme s'il regardait un extraterrestre (franchement, c'est pas comme si la carotte allait le manger au lieu du contraire), puis il l'a met dans sa bouche (finalement!). En premier, il a mâché le légume orange lentement en faisant la face d'un prisonnier qui se fait torturer (mon frère est tellement paranoïaque) et il avale finalement. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de rire! Après, je lui ai demandé moqueusement: "En veux tu une autre?" et il a secoué la tête comme si je lui demandais de se jetter en haut d'une falaise (et si je lui demanderai cela, je le forcerai à accepter). Ah les petits frères! (ils sont énervants, ont un orgeuil démesuré et ont peur de sauter d'une haute falaise)

**Vendredi 28 décembre 2012**

C'est le soir et je suis chez ma mère. Ma mère s'appele Kaithlyn Laurier. Elle a 41 ans. Elle travaille à la banque de la ville et elle n'a pas de chum. Elle habite dans une petite maison (et non un appartement, heureusement) et elle n'a pas d'animaux domestiques. Elles adore faire des activités avec mon frère et moi (genre aller à la piscine, la Ronde, etc.). Elle aime aussi les films d'horreurs, comme "Saw" (moi je déteste les films d'horreurs. Ça me dégoûte de voir le sang, même si c'est du faux, jaïr des têtes coupées des personnes mortes. C'est comme si tu disais: "J'aime voir les gens se faire décapiter devant ma face.", et franchement, qui dirait cela?! Et moi, j'ai déjà de la difficulté à supporter la vue du VRAI sang! Yark!). Ma mère n'est pas très responsable, je veux dire qu'elle fait tout à la dernière minute (ça doit être de elle que je retiens ce défaut. Donc si elle me demande pourquoi j'ai des mauvaises notes à l'école, je vais lui répondre que c'est de sa faute car c'est elle qui m'a fait et qui m'a donné le défaut de remettre mes travaux à la dernière minute), par contre elle adore faire le ménage. Ma mère est dynamique et toujours joyeuse. Elle ne dispute presque jamais mon frère et moi. Quand je dois me confier à quelqu'un, parfois je me confie à ma mère, car elle est compréhensive. Elle est de la même grandeur que moi, elle a des yeux bruns, elle a des cheveux bouclés châtains avec quelques mèches blondes et elle est un peu mince. Retournons au soir.

Car je suis assez vieille (pas genre grand-mère mais genre ado, mais vous êtes probablement assez intelligents pour savoir cela, mais être intelligent est aussi relié aux sports, à l'école… je suis en train de m'égarer), je ne demande pas grand chose à Noël. Cette année, j'ai seulement demandé un laptop. Ce serait vraiment utile pour l'école (Pffff! «Yeah right!» En réalité, je l'utiliserai presque seulement pour ma vie sociale, comme télécharger des programmes, regarder des émissions de télé/films et acheter des produits en ligne. Mais je n'ai pas utilisé cet argument avec mes parents, ça nuierait totalement mes chances d'avoir un laptop, évidemment.). Tout à l'heure, mon frère et moi avons ouvert nos cadeaux. Et j'ai eu un…

LAPTOOOOOOP! J'étais tellement contente! Je n'aurai pas pu être plus heureuse! (à moins que la planète se transformerait en crème glaçée et qu'on aurait l'abilité de se parler par télépathie, mais je ruine le moment) Après que j'eus remercier ma mère, j'ai tout de suite commencé à télécharger des logiciels pour ma vie sociétale (et non scolaire).

Ma mère me regarde et me demande:

- Télécharges-tu des programmes pour l'école?

Je lui réponds:

- Euuuuuh… beeen… oui… c'est exactement ce que je fais.

- Ça c'est ma fille! Tout de suite commencer à se préparer pour le retour à l'école! (Incroyable! Franchement, elle aurait pu deviner juste en regardant ce que je faisais sur le laptop que ce n'était pas pour l'école. Ça parait qu'elle n'est pas très douée avec les machines életroniques! Pis en plus, elle ne me connait pas assez pour savoir que je ne ferai JAMAIS cela! Je me sens comme… une inconnue a ses yeux)

- Oui. Ça… c'est moi.

Et elle s'éloigne pour aller voir mon frère.

Fiiiioooouuuu! C'était proche! La prochaine fois, être plus discrète et trouver une distraction pour que j'aie le temps de minimizer la fenêtre (sinon, si je ne trouve pas de distraction, peut-être faire semblant que la batterie de mon laptop est morte, qui est probablement la meilleure solution, car je ne suis pas très bonne à inventer des distractions)

**Lundi 31 décembre 2012**

Ma mère organise une petite fête ce soir pour célébrer le Nouvel An. Seulement ma mère, mon frère et moi (ma mère n'a pas de vrais amis. On dirait que certains adultes n'ont pas de vie sociale. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu mon père, ma mère ou ma belle-mère avec des amis. Je devrai vraiment apprécier ma vie d'adolescent). On s'amuse, on mange, on parle… et à minuit…

BONNE ANNÉE! On s'embrasse et on se dit nos résolutions.

Voici mes résolutions:

* Améliorer mes notes à l'école (au moins ne plus avoir de D et avoir des B), ça va être un vrai défi.

* Moins me chicaner avec Jean (solution: carrément arrêter de lui parler)

* Être acceptée dans l'équipe de ballon-panier des filles, dont les essais sont dans pas longtemps, et être dans l'équipe de soccer des filles, l'automne prochain.

* Être un peu plus populaire d'içi à la fin de l'année scolaire.

J'espère accomplir mes résolutions (Mais habituellement, j'oublie mes résolutions d'içi deux semaines, c'est une habitude. Hum... peut-être qu'une de mes résolutions devrait être de me rappeler de mes résolutions!).


	3. Chapitre 3

**Lundi 7 janvier 201****3**

Retour à l'école obligatoire, mon père et Catherine m'y ont forcé. Il parait qu'il y a même une lois à propos de ça! L'école est près de chez mon père, donc je peux m'y rendre (à l'école) en marchant (Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre l'autobus scolaire, une chance car les autobus sont toujours bondés d'élèves, ils se lancent de la nourriture, ils crient, etc.).

Arrivée là, j'ai une quinzaine de minutes pour parler avec mes amis avant que les cours commencent. En entrant dans l'école, j'aperçois mon groupe d'amis et je me dirige vers eux. Dans notre gang, il y a moi, Karen, Bianca (elle aime le soccer et les sports comme moi et elle est gentille), Randy (Il aime les sports, surtout le ballon-volant et il est drôle. Mais je l'aime comme un ami. Il sort avec Bianca.) et Sorin (Il est un gars intelligent, mais ce n'est pas un «neird». Encore là, je l'aime seulement comme un ami). Quand ils me voient, ils me saluent. Nous commençons alors à discuter de ce que nous avons fait pendant les vacances. Karen a participé à un concert, elle a joué la trompette. Bianca est allée skier avec sa famille. Randy a participé à un tournoi de ballon-volant et Sorin a passé du temps avec sa famille. Je suis la seule qui n'a rien fait d'intéressant (je ne crois que pas que tanner Jean et regarder des vidéos sur Youtube comptent dans la catégorie de choses excitantes) pendant les vacances de Noël. La cloche va sonner dans quelques minutes, donc je me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre mes livres. Le premier cours que j'ai est math, donc je me dirige vers ma classe qui enseigne les mathématiques.

M. George dit:

- Je vais le répéter pour la centième fois (wow, je trouve qu'il exagère), la racine carrée d'un nombre est un facteur que tu multiplies par lui-même qui égale à ce nombre (Même s'il le répéterait mille fois, ça ne va pas rentrer dans mon cerveau. Oh, Jessica, pense à tes résolutions. Ne pas penser négativement va t'aider à réussir, je crois. Ben quoi, je ne suis pas dans la psychologie des maths!). Par exemple, la racine carrée de 25 est 5, car 5X5=25 (Pourquoi ça s'appelle la racine carrée? Un carrée a quatre côtés, mais on ne fait pas 5X5X5X5=25 ou 5+5+5+5=25. Les mathématiques sont tellement compliqués, pis peut-être que le monde comprendrait mieux si on utiliserait pas des noms pas rapport, comme la racine carrée)...

Monsieur George Levesque. Un des enseignants des mathématiques de la 8e année. Il est gentil, mais il se répète sooouuuvent (Je trouve que ça sert à rien pour certain élèves, comme moi.). Il est dans la trentaine, il n'est pas très grand et il a des cheveux bruns très courts.

Ensuite M. George dit:

- Jessica?

-Oui? répondis-je, distraite (À chaque fois qu'un élève n'écoute pas, dans mon cas j'étais dans la lune, l'enseignant va choisir cette personne. Je suis persuadée qu'il fait exprès juste pour qu'on se fait humilier devant toute la classe.)

- C'est quoi la racine carrée?

- C'est quand tu... hum..., divises... euh, deux nombres pareils, et que, et que la réponse est un nombre naturel (?).

- Non! Écoute en classe Jessica! Peut-être que si tu ferais ça, tes notes s'amélioreraient.

J'entends alors quelques élèves pouffer de rire. M. George n'est pas particulièrement mon enseignant préféré.

À la fin du cours, lorsque la cloche sonne, je sors de la classe pour me diriger vers mon casier (je veux m'éloigner à tout prix des maths et monsieur George). En route, je croise Selena Cormier et sa bande d'amis habituel. Elle ne m'adresse pas un regard, comme d'habitude.

Selena Cormier est, d'après moi, la fille la plus populaire du primaire. C'est elle la deuxième fille qui porte du linge sportif à la mode. Elle aime le soccer, comme moi. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'aime pas car plusieurs années passées, on jouait au soccer pendant le cours d'éducation physique. Nous n'étions pas dans la même équipe. Elle avait la balle et j'essayais de la voler. Puis, sans faire exprès, je l'ai fais trébucher avec mon pied et elle a tombé. Elle était toute sale. Plusieurs élèves ont commencé à se moquer d'elle, en disant qu'elle s'était fait «battre» par une fille moins bonne qu'elle au soccer. Ça m'a carrément insulté, j'avais le goût de les faire trébucher à leur tour, mais je n'ai rien fais. J'ai juste continuer à jouer. Depuis, Selena ne m'a jamais pardonné.

Par contre, elle ne me rend pas la vie misérable en disant des choses méchantes sur moi. Elle m'ignore juste, ce qui m'énerve tout de même.

Elle n'est pas très bonne à l'école, mais elle a toujours une bande d'admirateurs à ses pieds. Selena se croit la reine de l'école. Ça m'énerve tellement, car elle traite le reste de ses élèves comme ses esclaves. Comme tu as pu le constater, moi et mes amis ne l'aimons pas vraiment. Heureusement, Selena n'est pas dans ma classe. Elle a des cheveux de couleur or et légèrement bouclés, et elle a des yeux turquoises. Elle est mince et elle est un peu grande.

Comme je disais, Selena passe à côté de moi sans me regarder. J'ai toujours voulu m'excuser, mais à chaque fois que j'essais de lui parler elle m'ignore et s'éloigne en marchant. Elle me tape sur les nerfs.

C'est maintenant le troisième cours de la journée, le cours d'arts. Le deuxième cours était le français, mais nous avons rien fait d'intéressant. Nous avons seulement fait des feuilles d'exercices sur la conjugaison des verbes. Ennuyant. Maintenant, c'est le cours d'arts plastique, un des rares courts que j'aime. En plus, Karen est dans ma classe. Aujourd'hui, nous utilisions la peinture à eau. Dans la classe d'arts, les pupitres sont mis en groupe de quatre. Notre enseignante d'arts est Mme Marie. Elle est une enseignante un peu sévère, mais le cours d'arts est quand même amusant. Elle a une taille moyenne et elle porte des lunettes. Elle a des cheveux châtains qui lui vont aux épaules et elle a des yeux de couleur noisette. Donc comme je disais, aujourd'hui nous utilisions la peinture à eau. J'étais assise avec Karen et deux autres fille, Chloé et Renée. Elles sont gentilles et sont aussi mes amies.

Mme Marie dit:

- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler avec la peinture à eau. Vous pouvez peinturer ce que vous voulez, mais vous utilisez seulement de la peinture. Appliquez aussi à votre projets quelques-unes des méthodes dont je vous ai enseigné. Vous pouvez maintenant commencer.

Ensuite tous les élèves commencent à prendre le matériel dont ils auront besoin. Je vais chercher pour notre groupe un contenant d'eau pendant que Karen va chercher la peinture. Chloé va prendre du papier journal tandis que Renée prend les pinceaux. Après quelques minutes, nous sommes prêtes.

Après environ une trentaine de minutes de travail, quand j'essais d'atteindre la palette où est la peinture, j'accroche le contenant d'eau qui tombe. L'eau s'éparpille sur les quatre pupitres et mouille nos projets. La moitié des couleurs de nos projets s'effacent, car c'est de la peinture lavable. C'est la honte totale (pour moi en tout cas)! Tous les élèves se retournent pour admirer le dégât, mais ils retournent à leur travail après quelques secondes. Renée, Cholé et Karen font un bond en arrière en réprimant un «oh!» de surprise, tandis que je suis comme gelée, trop embarrassée pour bouger. Je peux voir sur leurs visages qu'elles sont fâchées, mais pas tant que ça car elles devaient se douter que j'allais faire ça un jour ou l'autre. Pendant le brouhaha, Mme Marie s'était approchée de nous. Elle me regarde d'un œil désappointé (Comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir que c'est moi?! C'est la première fois que je fait un dégât dans sa classe! Je ne savais pas qu'elle me connaissait à ce point, ou à moins que mes autres professeurs l'ont avertit que j'étais maladroite, car je le suis parfois dans d'autres cours, hum...) et dit:

- Quel gâchis! Nettoyez cela avant que le cours finit. Vous avez 10 minutes (pas besoin de nous le rappeler, on sait combien de minutes il reste avant le cours).

Et elle s'éloigne vers son bureau. Mes amies et moi commençons alors à nettoyer. Ce n'était pas le meilleur cours d'arts plastique de ma vie.

C'est maintenant le dernier cours de la journée, les sciences naturelles et technologie. C'est monsieur Robert qui enseigne cette matière. Il est mon professeur préféré, même si je suis probablement la pire en sciences, car il est très gentil et compréhensif. Il a environ 25 ans, est un peu grand et a de courts cheveux noirs. Aujourd'hui, nous parlions des particules de la matière. Je ne comprends rien.

M. Robert dit:

- Toute la matière est constituée de particules, et elles sont toujours en mouvement. Parfois elles bougent plus vite ou plus lentement à cause de la chaleur, la température, et d'autres facteurs. La matière a aussi trois états, solide liquide et gaz. Elle peut changer d'un état à l'autre à cause de...

BIIIIIPPPPP! BIIIIIPPPPP! BIIIIIPPPPP!

C'est l'alarme à feu. Tous les élèves mettent tout de suite les mains sur leurs oreilles, c'est devenu un réflexe. On est tellement habitué d'avoir des pratiques de feu, c'est rendu maintenant écœurant. Mais c'est la première fois que nous avons une pratique la première journée d'école après les vacances de Noël (On dirait que les profs veulent qu'on attrape une grippe, pis ils font exprès de faire une pratique de feu la première journée d'école après les vacances de Noël!). Nous nous dépêchons de sortir de la classe, et je trébuche sur au moins trois chaises avant d'atteindre la porte. Nous sortons à l'extérieur de l'école (je commence à claquer des dents) et ensuite M. Robert commence à compter les élèves. Il fait comme -50 dehors (peut-être que j'exagère un peu), mais au moins il ne neige pas.

Eh bien, cette journée s'améliore de plus en plus. En premier le cours de math, ensuite le dégât d'eau et finalement l'alarme à feu. Ce n'est pas la meilleure journée de ma vie.

**Vendredi 11 janvier 2013**

J'espère qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas une pratique d'intrus, car ce ne serait pas une coïncidence qu'il y en aurait une quelques jours après la pratique d'incendie.

Aujourd'hui nous avons le cours d'éducation physique à la première période. Ce mois-ci nous pratiquons la ringuette et le hockey. J'aime plus la ringuette car c'est plus facile que le hockey. Dans la ringuette tu mets la bâton dans l'anneau, donc c'est plus facile à contrôler que quand tu as une balle et un bâton, pis tu ne peux pas vraiment planter le bâton dans la balle. Aujourd'hui, nous faisions des passes au hockey en groupe de 3. J'étais avec Karen et Élise. Karen n'est pas la meilleure au hockey (tu peux facilement le deviner quand tu vois qu'elle fait voler la balle dans les airs) mais Élise n'est pas mauvaise. C'est quand même amusant. Mais soudain, quand c'est au tour de Karen de me passer la balle, ma meilleure amie frappe la balle super fort et celle-ci vole dans les airs avant d'atteindre notre professeur d'éducation physique en plein sur la tête. Notre prof s'effondre alors sur le plancher (Eh bien! Je suis fière de Karen, car en tuant à moitié un professeur, ça prouve qu'elle a une bonne force physique, mais elle aurait pu le prouver d'une façon moins... violente). Il ne saigne pas ou rien, mais il a une ecchymose sur le front. Karen et moi l'amenons à l'infirmerie, et pour le reste du cours nous avons fait ce que nous voulions, tant que c'était relié à l'éducation physique. Aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie a rendu un professeur inconscient avec une balle.

Bilan de la journée (à Karen):

- Avoir presque tué un professeur d'éducation physique avec une balle de plastique.

**Samedi 12 janvier 2013**

Aujourd'hui il y a une grosse tempête de neige. Il y a aussi beaucoup de vent. J'invite Karen pour un sleep-over ce soir, car je veux avoir de la compagnie et je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Nos parents sont d'accords. Elle vient ici en marchant (la tempête ne l'a pas dérangé, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit), car elle habite pas loin de chez moi. Elle arrive vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Nous décidons alors d'écouter un film d'amour. Nous n'arrêtions pas de pleurer pendant tout le film. Une chance qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Mon père et Catherine sont partis travailler et Jean est à une fête. Sinon ça l'aurait été assez embarrassant.

C'est maintenant le soir et la tempête n'est pas encore finit. Il est 22h00 et nous nous racontons des histoires d'horreur (c'est bizarre qu'on se raconte des histoires épeurantes pas longtemps après qu'on ait écouté un film d'amour) dans ma chambre.

Je dis:

- ...La fille entendait des pas s'approcher d'elle. Soudain quelqu'un sortit d'un buisson avec un gros couteau de cuisine pointu en main. Ensuite, il s'approcha et...

Tout à coup, les lumières clignotent un peu et s'éteignent. Karen et moi commençons à crier, car c'est un peu effrayant que les lumières s'éteignent pendant un moment de suspense. Nous arrêtons tout de suite et commençons à rire car on se trouve tellement niaiseuses de crier à cause que les lumière s'éteignent. Mon père ouvre alors la porte de ma chambre et dit:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a aucun maniaque, l'électricité est juste coupé à cause de la tempête (dans ma tête: ben j'espère qu'il n'y a aucun maniaque). Bonne nuit maintenant!

Mon amie et moi répondons:

- Bonne nuit!

Et mon père ferme la porte et s'éloigne. Karen et moi décidons alors de nous coucher, pas à cause des lumières, on est juste fatigué (à cause de l'épisode des lumières). J'ai un lit superposé (à deux étages), donc je dors en haut et mon amie dort en bas.

Soudain, je me réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai fais un cauchemar à propos d'un meurtrier qui voulait me tuer (Évidement. Ce ne serait pas un meurtrier qui veut jouer aux cartes.). Ma tête et un de mes bras pendent dans le vide à côté de mon lit. Tout à coup, un vent fort ébranle la maison. Ça m'a tellement pris par surprise que je tombe du lit. Le bruit d'atterrissage (qui n'est pas très doux) réveille Karen, qui me chuchote/crie:

- JESSICA! Tait-toi, j'essais de dormir.

Je réponds sur le même ton:

- Merci. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis correct.

Karen sourit et se rendort. Je monte vers le lit d'en haut et je m'endors à mon tour.

Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de peur pour aujourd'hui.

**Dimanche 13 janvier 2013**

L'électricité n'est toujours pas revenu, même si la tempête a arrêté. C'est le matin et j'aide Jean à ranger sa chambre (qui est un vrai bordel, et mon père m'a forcé à aider Jean). Dites-moi, y a-t-il une lois disant que vous êtes obligés d'aider votre frère à ranger sa chambre? Non, non il n'y en a pas. J'utiliserai cet argument béton la prochaine fois. Jean n'arrête pas de renifler et de tousser. Merde, il doit être malade. Il a peut-être attrapé une grippe à la fête d'hier. Je vais probablement l'attraper à mon tour.

Je suis maintenant en train de déjeuner. J'éternue soudain (Ah! Je le savais). Je vais voir mon père pour lui dire que j'ai la grippe (à cause de Jean). Il me répond qu'il va me donner une cuillerée de sirop. Je le suis vers la salle de bain. Je bois la cuillerée de sirop qu'il me tend, mais je n'avale pas. Ce sirop a le goût le plus horrible que j'ai jamais goûté. Mon père dit:

- C'est bon, hein?

Je réponds (Avec beaucoup de difficulté, car ce n'est franchement pas facile de parler avec la bouche pleine de sirop dégueulasse):

- Mmmm (dans ma tête: non).

Je lève le pouce pour lui montrer mon accord. Il me dit ensuite:

- Je vais aller travailler. Tu vas devoir garder ton frère pour le reste du matin et l'après-midi. Je vais revenir avant le souper. Il y a des sandwichs dans le frigo pour le diner. À plus tard, je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne. Je lui agite la main en signe d'au revoir. Ensuite je me retourne et je crache le contenu de ma bouche dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Je me rince la bouche avant de penser: «Les sirops goûtent pires que le vomi (même si je devine, car je n'ai jamais réellement goûté du vomi).».

C'est maintenant le soir et nous sommes en train de souper. Un rôti de poulet avec des patates et du chou-fleur. Cet après-midi, j'ai joué avec mon iPod jusqu'à ce que la batterie de celui-ci soit rendue à 20%. Ensuite j'ai lu et écouté de la musique. Il fait noir dehors et nous utilisons des chandelles pour nous éclairer (on se croirait dans l'ancien temps). À la fin du souper, mon père va se laver les mains dans la salle de bain. Nous entendons alors:

- JESSICA!

Oups. Je cours vers ma chambre et je fais semblant de dormir. Il a probablement vu le sirop dans le lavabo. Mon père entre dans ma chambre. Il n'a pas l'air content. Il me dit alors:

- Privé de télé pendant trois jours. Quand on te donne du sirop tu dois le boire. Sinon tu le craches dans le lavabo et ensuite tu le laves, mais habituellement tu le bois, à moins que tu es en train de t'étouffer.

Je proteste mais il m'ignore et s'éloigne.

Quelle journée productive.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mardi 15 janvier 2013**

J'ai la math à la première période. C'est plate pis on parle de la même chose que lundi passé. Monsieur George nous donne alors une feuille d'exercices à propos de la racine carrée. Soudain, pendant que tout était silencieux, on entend:

-Tilulili!

C'est le son qu'un app de iPod fait. Merde. Je crois que ça vient de mon iPod. J'ai oublié de le mettre dans mon casier, il est dans une de mes poches. Tout le monde commence à se regarder. Je fais comme eux (sinon, si je continurai de travailler, j'aurai l'air suspicieuse). Le bruit recommence:

- Tilulili!

Ça vient définitivement de ma poche. Quelques élèves se tournent vers moi. Je continue de feindre que ce n'est pas moi et je regarde autour de moi. Après quelques minutes, tous les élèves sont en train de me regarder. Je continue toujours de faire semblant que ce n'est pas moi (Même si tout le monde sait maintenant que c'est moi, ça vaut la peine d'essayer.). M. George lève les yeux de ce qu'il faisait à son bureau et demande:

- C'est à qui le cellulaire (Ce n'est pas un cellulaire, mais un iPod. Ah, les adultes, surtout les professeurs, et leurs connaissances limitées en technologie.)?

Tous les élèves me pointent du doigt, même Karen (Traitre!). M. George s'approche de moi et me tend la main. J'y mets mon iPod, honteuse. Je ne peux pas le reprendre avant la fin de la journée. Ensuite, toute la classe se remet au travail. Quelle honte!

À me rappeler:

Ne JAMAIS laisser mon iPod dans mes poches durant l'école, à moins que je veuille revivre ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui (ce qui m'étonnerait).

**Jeudi 17 janvier 2013**

Aujourd'hui il y avait des essais pour l'équipe de ballon-panier après l'école. J'ai tellement hâte! J'ai souvent joué cet été avec mon père, car nous avons un panier de basketball. J'adore ce sport!

Il y a environ 25 filles à l'essai de ce soir. Aujourd'hui c'est un essai pour les filles de la 8e année seulement. Il peut seulement y avoir une quinzaine de filles dans l'équipe. Bianca est à l'essai aussi. Elle aime le ballon-panier comme moi, mais elle préfère le soccer. Il y a aussi plusieurs autres filles que je connais qui essayent ce soir. Il y en a plusieurs qui sont bonnes, tandis que d'autres sont moins expérimentées. Ça ne va pas être si facile d'être acceptée dans l'équipe.

Pendant la pratique, nous faisons des exercices à propos du dribblage, des lancers, de la facilité à controler le ballon, etc. Pendant ces exercices, l'entraineure pouvait évaluer nos habilités au basketball. À la fin, nous avons fait une partie amicale.

Je n'étais pas dans la même équipe de Bianca (malheureusement), mais notre équipe était quand même forte (Ok, forte est peut-être un petit mot. Pourquoi pas imbattable? Ou, non, incroyable! Non, il faut un plus gros mot, comme extrêmement bonne, ou dangereusement puissante. Non, notre équipe est maitre de l'univers!... Tu sais quoi, revenons à forte.). J'avais la balle quand soudain, j'aperçois Drake qui entre dans le gymnase (Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?!). Mon coeur fait un triple saut dans ma poitrine avant d'accélérer. Je commence à dribbler avec la balle (en regardant Drake du coin de l'oeil, évidement). Je ne vois pas Bianca qui fonce vers moi pour me voler la balle, donc je fonce droit dans elle. Nous tombons toutes les deux sur le plancher. En ignorant les bleus sur mes bras et jambes, je marche (rambe) vers mon amie pour voir si elle est correct. Elle acquiesce et ensuite voit Drake qui se dirige vers nous (oh non, oh non!). Nous nous soutenons pour nous lever quand Drake demande:

- Êtes-vous corrects? Vous avez fait une méchante grosse chute.

Comme toujours, je perds tous mes sens (y compris celui de parler) quand il est près de moi. Donc je me contente de sourire (bêtement) pendant que Bianca répond:

- Oui oui, merci. J'ai foncé dans Jessica (Non, en fait c'est le contraire. Mais ça me touche que Bianca prend le blâme à cause que Drake est là) et ensuite nous avons tombé.

- Ah! Eh bien je suis content de savoir que vous n'êtes pas blêssées.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi:

- Jessica, pourrai-je te demander quelque chose à la fin de la pratique?

Je réponds (faiblement, et je suis sur le bord de m'évanouir):

- Ok...

Il dit ensuite:

- Cool, on se voit dans quelques minutes d'abord!

Et il s'éloigne.

Après cela je n'ai pas pu me concentrer pour le reste de la pratique. Mais avant que Drake arrive, je jouais bien. Donc je ne crois pas que je vais être coupée de l'équipe. À la fin de l'essai, nous avons donné notre adresse couriel à l'entraineure car si on ne fait pas l'équipe elle va nous envoyer un email. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'on est pas coupé. La prochaine pratique est lundi, et d'ici là notre coach va couper 5 filles. À la fin de l'essai de lundi, l'entraineure va couper 5 autres filles. Après cela les pratiques pour l'équipe de ballon-panier des filles en 8e année vont être les lundi et jeudi.

Après la pratique, rendue dans les vestiaires, je m'excuse à Bianca pour avoir foncé dans elle et je la remercie d'avoir pris le blâme.

Elle me répond:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas morte. Et j'ai pris le blâme car je savais que tu avais le béguin pour Drake. Mais tout ça est fini maintenant. J'espère qu'on a fait l'équipe!

Je réponds:

- Moi aussi! Viens-tu à l'essai de lundi, si on est pas coupé?

Elle m'assure:

- Ben oui! Tu devrais te dépêcher, Drake t'attend (elle me fait alors un clin d'oeil).

Je réponds:

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! Je me demande pourquoi il veut me voir... On verra bien! Je vais aller le voir, à demain!

- À demain!

À ce moment là je sors des vestiaires et me dirige vers la sortie du gymnase. En sortant de celle-çi, j'aperçois tout de suite Drake, qui est accosté sur le mur. Quand il me voit, il se dirige de mon côté. Il me dit alors:

- Salut.

Je réponds (comme une niaiseuse d'après moi):

- Allo...

Il dit ensuite:

- Tu jouais bien au basket, pis je me demandais si tu voudrais venir au cinéma avec moi samedi après-midi.

Je réponds (de la façon la plus décontracté que je peux):

- D'accord...

- Tu sais, je trouve que tu as l'air d'une fille vraiment drôle et gentille. J'ai vraiment hâte à samedi.

- Moi aussi.

- Ok, donc on se voit demain à l'école!

- Oui...

Mais là il a fait quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il aurait fait maintenant. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé. Pas un baiser long et passioné, mais un baiser court et vite. Pendant ce court moment que nos lèvres se touchaient, j'ai oublié où j'étais et ce qui m'entourait. Tout ce que je voyais était ses yeux. Après ce court (mais long pour moi) moment, il m'a sourit et s'est ensuite éloigné. Maintenant, j'avais VRAIMENT hâte à samedi.

**Samedi 19 janvier 2013**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. Drake vient me chercher vers 13h00, donc il faut que je commence à décider comment je vais m'habiller.

J'ai invité Karen pour qu'elle m'aide à choisir. Cette fin de semaine je suis chez ma mère, donc le père de Karen doit venir ici en auto pour apporter mon amie chez ma mère. Karen arrive ici vers 10h00. Elle et moi allons ensuite vers ma chambre pour décider ce que je devrai porter. Mon amie dit que je ne devrai pas porter quelque chose de trop extravagant, comme une robe, ni quelque chose de trop laid, comme ce que je porte habituellement (ses mots, pas les miens). À la fin nous décidons que je devrai porter un chandail léger décolleté de couleur bleu marin et mauve, sous cela je vais porter un tee-shirt sans manches de couleur bleu ciel, et je vais porter un jean de couleur bleu fonçé et des bottes à talons hauts. Je ne vais pas porter de boucles d'oreilles mais je vais mettre un peu de maquillage. À 13h00, je suis prête. Mon amie me souhaite bonne chance (je trouve qu'elle est un peu dramatique) quand elle voit Drake qui se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison. Il est venu ici en marchant apparamment. Nous entendons quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Il est 13h28, donc il arrive à la bonne heure. Je lui ouvre la porte. En me voyant, Drake dit:

- Wow! Tu es très belle, donc je vois que tu es déjà prête.

Je réponds:

- Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal.

Il porte une veste de cuivre un pantalon.

-Merci. Donc comment allons-nous nous rendre au cinéma? Je n'ai pas de voiture, ni de permis de conduire d'ailleurs.

Je ris un peu avant de répondre:

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère va nous apporter, et Karen va aussi embarquer avec nous car ma mère doit la ramener chez elle.

J'appele Karen et ma mère pour qu'elles viennent se préparer et ensuite je prends mon manteau. Après nous embarquons tous dans l'auto et Karen, moi et Drake parlons de tout et de rien pendant que ma mère conduit. Je suis nerveuse, mais pas tant que ça car j'essais de rester calme et car je veux que cet après-midi se passe à merveille.

Nous sommes maintenant au cinéma et Drake et moi sommes en train de choisir le film que nous devrions voir. Je ne veux pas voir un film d'horreur, car comme je l'ai déjà dit je déteste les films d'épouvantes, et je ne veux pas que Drake me voit quand je vais m'enfuir en courant de la salle, ce que je ferai probablement. Drake ne veut pas voir un film d'amour car il n'aime pas les films d'amour (ou car il ne veut pas que je le vois s'il pleure, même si ça m'étonnerait qu'il ferait ça, mais ne commençons pas à juger). Donc à la fin, nous choisissons d'aller voir un film genre aventure. Pas très romantique, mais ça me va tant que je suis avec Drake.

J'ai vraiment aimé le film (En réalité, pas vraiment, mais je ne peux rien affirmer car je n'ai même pas écouté le film. Je ne sais même pas c'était à propos de quoi! À chaque deux secondes, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Drake. Donc c'était assez difficile de me concentrer sur le film. En plus, des gars de 9 ans assis en face de nous n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer du popcorn, et à la fin ça devenait vraiment énervant. Mais le meilleur de tout, c'est que rendu vers le milieu du film il m'a pris la main. IL M'A PRIS LA MAIN! Ensuite j'ai flotté sur un nuage pendant le reste du film.). Après cela, Drake et moi sommes allés prendre une crème glacée (pendant l'hiver). Nous avons beaucoup discuté et j'en ai appris d'avantage sur lui. À un certain moment, il m'a demandé:

- Veux-tu... qu'on commence à sortir ensembles? Car, tu sais, j'ai vraiment aimé cet après-midi et je voudrai qu'on ait d'autres sorties de ce genre.

Je réponds (avec beaucoup de difficulté, car mon calme était sur le point de s'envoler):

- D'accord, si tu veux. Moi aussi j'ai aimé cet après-midi.

- Cool. Donc à quelle ta mère vient nous chercher?

- Elle devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Veux-tu qu'on s'appele ou qu'on s'envoit des emails demain?

- Bien sûre.

Et ensuite il se penche doucement vers moi et m'embrasse. Un peu plus longuement et passionément que jeudi passé cette fois. C'est à ce moment que mon calme s'envole. Donc quand ma mère le laisse chez lui et qu'il doit partir, je dis d'une façon très maladroite:

- B... Bye

Il me sourit et sort de la voiture. Ensuite j'ai souris d'une façon rêveuse et bête pour le reste de la soirée (et peut-être pendant la nuit, mais je ne peux pas savoir car je dormais). J'ai vraiment aimé cette journée.

**Lundi 21 janvier 2013**

J'ai vérifié mes couriels cette fin de semaine (dimanche, pendant que j'envoyais des emails à Drake). Aucun message de l'entraineure, donc j'ai pas été coupé! Bianca non plus! Ce soir 5 dernières filles vont être coupées. J'espère que Bianca et moi allons survivres (pas à une apocalypse genre fin du monde, mais aux coupures)!

C'est maintenant la fin de la pratique et notre entraineure va nous dire qui est coupé. Nous allons nous mettre en ligne devant elle et elle va nous chuchoter à l'oreille si nous restons ou pas. Comme ça les autres filles ne vont pas savoir si tu es coupée ou pas. Je trouve que j'ai bien fait durant l'essai, j'ai fait mon meilleur, donc j'espère faire partie de l'équipe. Parfois, après que l'entraineure eu chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille d'une fille, celle-ci avait un gros sourire d'imprimé sur la face (indice évident qu'elle avait fait l'équipe), tandis que d'autres avaient un visage impassible. Rendu à mon tour, mon coeur accélére. L'entraineure s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille:

- Tu étais bonne mais pas assez pour faire l'équipe. Désolé.

C'est comme si j'avais reçu une gifle. Je suis vraiment découragée. Je garde un visage impassible tandis que je m'éloigne vers les vestiaires. Arrivée là, Bianca s'approche de moi, toute excitée, et me demande:

- J'ai fait l'équipe! Et toi?

En voyant mon expression déconfite, elle devine la réponse. Elle me dit ensuite:

- Mais c'est impossible! T'étais meilleure que moi! J'vais aller voir l'entraineure pis lui dire le fond de ma pensée!

Je lui réponds:

- Non! Ne fais pas ça, car sinon tu vas probablement être retirée de l'équipe, et je ne voudrai pas que cela arrive à cause de moi.

- Oui mais l'équipe est plate sans toi!

- Ça m'est égale! Sinon je vais me sentir coupable. Pis, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que l'entraineure a fait un erreur. On va attendre à la prochaine pratique avant de sauter aux conclusions.

Je vois bien dans les yeux de mon amie ce qu'elle pense. Aucun entraineur(e) à cette école n'a jamais fait d'erreur en choisissant ceux qui sont coupés et ceux qui restent.

**Mercredi 23 janvier 2013**

Je suis maussade depuis lundi soir. Je suis dévastée et fâchée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'entraineure m'a coupé, j'étais incroyable (je ne veux pas me vanter, mais c'est vrai)! Ok, je dois arrêter de me concentrer sur le passé et commencer à me concentrer sur le présent.

C'est le diner et j'ai décidé de m'assoire avec Drake et sa bande, vu que maintenant on sort officielement ensembles (pas moi et la bande de Drake, mais moi et Drake). Mais je ne crois pas j'aurai fait ça si j'aurai su que Selena fait partie de la bande de Drake. Je m'accorde assez bien avec les amis de Drake, sauf Selena. Elle n'arrête pas de me donner des regards meurtriers, ce que je lui donne en retour. Pis je crois que mon chum (hi hi, je ne suis pas encore habituée à dire cela) l'a remarqué, car il dit ensuite:

- Eh bien Jessica, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Selena, et vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien vous entendre.

Je réponds:

- Oui, ça c'est vrai. Mais c'est elle le problème, c'est elle qui ne veut pas m'écouter et qui m'ignore!

Selena rétorque, c'est la première fois qu'elle parle de tout le diner:

- Ah oui! Ben c'est toi qui m'a humilié devant toute la classe et qui n'a rien fait!

Et elle sort de la cafétéria, en furie. Je sors ensuite moi aussi pour la rattraper. Je la retrouve dans un coin de la salle de bain des filles, recroquevillée. Elle a l'air triste, même si elle ne pleure pas. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui dis:

- Tu sais, je, je ne savais pas que tu étais autant fachée après moi pour ce qui est arrivé plusieurs années passées. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle me répond:

- J'aurai dû t'écouter quand tu voulais me présenter tes excuses. J'étais trop fachée pour t'écouter. Je te pardonne. Je... je réalise maintenant que j'aurai dû être moins méchante envers certaines personnes, car je défoulais ma haine envers toi sur eux. Donc maintenant je vais essayer d'être plus gentille.

- Donc, est-ce qu'on est cool?

- On est cool.

Ensuite nous nous serrons dans nos bras. On est maintenant devenu amies.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, Selena Cormier ne me déteste plus.

C'est maintenant le soir et je suis en train de faire mes devoirs. Quand j'ai fini ceux-ci je décide de regarder mes emails. Oh? Il y a un message de l'entraineure de basketball. Je l'ouvre avec la souris. Voici ce que ça dit:

« Il y a eu une erreur dans celles qui étaient coupées de l'équipe. Nous nous sommes mélangés avec les noms des filles. Il y avait une Jessica (toi) et une Jessie aux essais. Nous pensions que TU étais Jessie, et que Jessie était Jessica. En réalité, c'est Jessie qui est coupée et c'est toi qui fait partie de l'équipe. En fait, nous trouvons que tu es vraiment bonne et nous sommes contents de t'avoir sur l'équipe. Nous sommes désolé pour l'erreur, et nous espèrons te voir à la pratique de demain!»

Je reste là à lire le message au moins cinq fois avant de comprendre. J'ai fait l'équipe. J'AI FAIT L'ÉQUIPE! J'ai célébré en sautant et en criant. Après j'ai appelé Bianca pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle aussi était contente.

Donc cette journée qui n'a pas bien commencé est devenue une excellente journée!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Vendredi 25 janvier 2013**

BIIIIPPPP! BIIIIIPPPP!

C'est mon réveil-matin qui me réveille ce matin là (d'où le nom: réveille-matin). Je regarde l'heure... 8h20! Merde! J'ai seulement cinq minutes pour me préparer! Pourtant hier j'ai programmé le réveil à la bonne heure... Ils devraient vraiment améliorer ces bidules. Je sors de mon lit en vitesse (Heureusement que je ne dormais pas en haut, sinon je m'aurai retrouvé face à terre!) et je cours vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et les cheveux, me laver le visage, etc. Ensuite je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac d'école et j'y fourre mes cahiers et mon étui à crayons. Après je mets mon sac sur mon dos et je cours en bas. Catherine est à la table de la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Elle me voit et me dit (elle a un congé aujourd'hui):

- Tu ne déjeunes pas?

Je lui réponds (pendant que je mets mon manteau et des souliers):

- Je vais prendre quelque chose en route au dépanneur.

- Jessica attend!

Je réponds (pendant que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et que je me dirige dehors):

- Oui je t'aime aussi. À plus tard!

Et je ferme la porte. Ensuite je commence à courir vers l'école.

Le temps que j'arrive là, il est environ 8h30 donc je me dirige tout de suite vers mon casier. En route, je croise quelques élèves qui sourient ou rient discrétement à mon passage. Je dois être super hot aujourd'hui. Après avoir rangé mon sac et pris mes bons cahiers pour mon premiers cours, je me dirige vers la classe de français. C'est monsieur Robert qui nous ensigne ce cours (pas seulement les sciences). Donc c'est vers sa classe que je marche (cours).

Quand j'entre en classe, tous les élèves se retournent vers moi. Certains commencent à rire, d'autres sourient. En les ignorant, je marche vers mon pupitre. M. Robert soupire exaspérement et continue son explication. Là je commence à me poser un peu de questions. Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Pourquoi certains riaient ou souriaient à mon passage? Soudain, pendant que j'étais plongée dans ma réflexion, Karen, dont son pupitre est près du mien, me passe une note. Je la prends discrétement et je commence à la lire (dans ma tête, bien sûr):

« Pourquoi portes-tu un pijama?»

Je baisse ma tête pour voir ce que je porte. Oh non! Je porte réellement mon pijama! J'ai dû oublier de me changer ce matin car j'étais trop pressée! Ce doit être ce que Catherine voulait me dire avant que je pars vers l'école. Je sors de la classe en trombe, et personne ne me retient (bizarre). Je marche vers la salle de bain des filles pour m'éloigner des regards moqueurs. Quand je passe le seuil de la salle de bain, je tombe dans un gouffre profond et obscur...

Je me réveille dans mon lit en sursaut. Je regarde mon réveille-matin: 7h30. Wow! Je n'aurai jamais soupconné que tout cela était un rêve, avant que je tombe dans un trou béant dans la salle de bain des filles. Car je dois avouer que ce serait totalement mon genre d'arriver à l'école en pijama, même si ce serait vraiment embarrassant. Mais je suis soulagée que tout cela est faux. Quelle journée! (Ce n'était pas une vrai journé, car c'était un rêve, mais vous savez ce que je veux dire.)

**Samedi 26 janvier 2013**

Aujourd'hui je vais à la cabane à sucre avec Drake et sa famille, il m'y a invité hier (pendant la VRAI journée).

Sa famille est composée de quatre membres: Drake, sa petite soeur de 7 ans, son père et sa mère.

Ils viennent me chercher vers 10h00, donc je suis en train de me préparer. Je vais m'habiller plus simple que notre premier rendez-vous, car sa famille va être là. (Pas que je veuille être plus laide quand sa famille est là, c'est juste que veux être plus belle quand Drake est là, ou quand sa famille est là, ou... Vous avez le point.) Quand ils sont arrivés, je suis prête.

En route à la cabane à sucre, qui est à environ une vingtaine de minutes de Saguenay, les parents de Drake me questionnent sans arrêt, comme quelles sont mes notes à l'école, ce que je veux être plus tard, mes activités préférées, etc. Soit qu'ils veulent en savoir plus sur moi car je suis la petite amie de leur fils, soit qu'ils veulent m'espionner et/ou voler mon identité (ça parait que j'écoute vraiment trop de films). J'opte pour la première option.

Quand nous arrivons à la cabane à sucre, un guide nous amène voir comment ils retirent la sève des arbres, comment ils la transforment en sirop et etc. Le guide nous laisse aussi goûter du sirop comestible. Il fait très froid dehors, donc le sirop est difficile à prendre avec le bâton de popsicle qu'on nous a donné, mais à la fin je réussi à en mettre un peu sur mon bâton. Je mets ma langue dessus pour goûter le sirop. Mmmm, délicieux! Ça l'a un goût très sucré! Mais quand j'essais de retirer ma langue... Ça ne fonctionne pas! Ma langue est littéralement collée au bâton! Je vois souvent cela à la télé, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ça m'aurait arrivé pour de vrai un jour! Je montre cela à Drake pour qu'il trouve une façon de me retirer de cette situation. Au début, il commence à rire (ce qui m'offense totalement) mais ensuite il va chercher de l'eau tiède à mettre sur ma langue. Quand il est partit, quelques personnes commencent à me regarder. Je fais comme si j'avais rien (ce qui est un peu de compliqué quand tu as un bâton de popsicle collé sur ta langue). Quand Drake revient, il verse tranquillement le verre d'eau qu'il tenait sur ma langue (Teeeellement romantique!). Après quelques secondes, le bâton est retiré de ma langue. Ensuite je le remercie et après je n'ai pas retouché à du sirop pour le reste de la journée.

**Lundi 28 janvier 2013**

Ce midi je m'assois encore avec Drake et ses amis. Mais avant d'y aller, je le dis à Karen, qui devient totalement faché après moi. Elle dit que je passe trop de temps avec mon chum et ses amis, blablabla, que j'ai oublié mes anciens amis, blablabla et etc. Je rétorque que si elle aurait un petit ami elle ferait la même chose, que j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, etc. Bianca intervient alors dans notre conversation (chicane) et dit à Karen:

- Laisse-la s'asseoire avec eux! C'est normal qu'elle s'assoit parfois avec son chum, c'est pas comme si elle nous avait abandonné.

Karen rétorque:

- Oui mais elle est de plus en plus avec eux! Tu n'as pas peur que Jessica nous oublie? En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'elle est devenue amie ave Selena, SELENA CORMIER! Cette sorcière de Miss Parfaite!

Bianca répond:

- Non, je sais que Jessica ne va jamais nous oublier, je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et moi j'ai remarqué que depuis un certain temps, Selena est plus gentille qu'avant. Elle m'a même salué dans le corridor de l'école! Tout cela grâce à Jess. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'asseoire avec nous demain.

Karen me lance un regard meurtrier (même si je crois y voir un peu de tristesse) avant de se diriger vers la table où elle s'asseoit habituellement. Je dis ensuite à Bianca:

- Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai?

- Bien sûr. Et je sais comment c'est de sortir avec un gars dont on aime.

Ensuite elle s'éloigne dans la même direction que Karen. Je reste plantée là quelques secondes avant de marcher vers la table de Drake.

C'est maintenant le soir et je suis dans ma chambre en train de repenser à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Karen et Bianca. Est-ce vrai que je suis en train de négliger mes anciens amis? Si oui, alors je comprends la réaction de Karen, mais je trouve qu'elle était un peu trop dramatique. Je n'oublierai jamais mes premiers amis! Au moins Bianca a confiance en moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma meilleure amie. Ça m'a blessé qu'elle n'avait pas foi en moi. Je devrai peut-être commencer à m'asseoir moins souvent avec Drake et sa bande pour ne pas que j'oublie réellement mes premiers et meilleurs amis.

**Mercredi 30 janvier 2013**

Aujourd'hui j'ai une partie de ballon-panier durant l'après-midi. Donc je manque l'école pendant tout l'après-midi (ceci est une autre raison pourquoi j'aime les sports)! On joue contre une équipe qui n'est pas très forte, selon le coach. En ce moment je suis dans les vestiaires en train de me changer et de me préparer pour le jeu. Ensuite le reste des filles de l'équipe et moi allons dans le gymnase nous réchauffer. Après une quinzaine de minutes, la partie commence.

C'est maintenant le début de la cinquième période et nous avons changé de côté, c'est-à-dire maintenant nous devons faire les buts dans le panier opposé de tout à l'heure. J'ai fait quelques points et j'en ai bloqué aussi. Le pointage est 21 : 16 en notre faveur. C'est vrai que l'équipe opposée n'est pas trop forte, mais elle n'est pas super mauvaise non plus. L'entraineure change celles qui sont sur le terrain et celles qui sont assises sur le banc. Je suis maintenant sur le terrain tandis que Bianca est sur le banc. On commence à jouer. L'autre équipe a la balle en premier. Une fille de cette équipe commence avec la balle et elle la passe à une de ses coéquipières. Une fille de notre équipe lui vole ensuite la balle et ensuite elle me la passe. Je commence alors à dribbler vers le panier opposé. C'est bizarre, c'est plus silencieux qu'avant, la foule n'encourage plus. Encore plus bizarre, personne ne me suit pour m'empêcher de faire un but... Tant pis pour eux! Je continue quand même de dribbler avec le ballon vers le panier. Arrivée là, je fais un lay-up avec la balle et celle-ci entre dans le panier. Un but pour nous! Je me retourne. Les filles des deux équipes n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce, elles sont en train de me regarder, ce que la foule et les filles sur les bancs font aussi. C'est quoi leur problème, ma face est-elle devenue bleue ou quelque chose? Une fille de mon équipe s'approche alors de moi et me chuchote:

- T'as fait un but pour l'autre équipe.

Je réponds:

- Quoi?! C'est une blague... N'est-ce pas?

Elle secoue la tête et me montre le pointage: 21 - 18. Oups. Je baisse la tête et je marche vers le milieu du terrain. Quelques filles de l'autre équipe commencent à rire (bitchs). Ensuite la partie continue.

Je peux pas croire que j'ai fait un but pour l'autre équipe! C'était tellement humiliant! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi c'était silencieux et pourquoi personne me suivait... Franchement, quelqu'un aurait pu dire quelque chose! J'aurai dû m'en douter! Mais NOOOONNNN! J'ai continué à dribbler et j'ai fait un but. J'aurai voulu manquer, pour une fois. On a quand même gagné, heureusement, car ça l'aurait pu être à cause de moi si on aurait perdu. AARRGGHH $$§€₩!?


End file.
